rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie Mirra
'Ellie Mirra '''is a character role-played by the user also known as Ellie Mirra. This character is a mahjarrat half-breed with an addictive personality. :: ''"It wasn't me!" ::: -- Ellie, shortly after a fire starts. Appearance Ellie is about 4' 8", incredibly short for a Human/Mahjarrat Hybrid. She tends to change her general style fairly often, however she always keeps her eyes at their natural hue of purple. Her current relaxed style is purple enchanted robes, with matching gloves and boots and a white beret, and with black and purple short cropped hair. Personality She seems to change how she acts every now and then, possibly due to mental issues. She is a lesbian, a fact which she doesn't really tell people but she doesn't particularly hide it either. She is an insomniac, and goes in and out of addictions and neurosis. She tends to be more quiet than most people, causing her to feel like she doesn't have many friends, or any friends at all when she's feeling particularly down. Her Past Her past sometimes seems to retroactively change, due to her mental issues she cannot always remember it properly. However, she was born in West Ardougne, to an unnamed mother and an unknown father, and worked her way from there. After she left Ardougne when she was 13, she spent a lot of time practicing magical arts from stolen books, and managed to cobble together fire magic into spells. Some time after, she spent a long while in Morytania, fighting for different sides as time went on, until she left years later. The Academy Some time close to the present, she, like many other Mahjarrat and half-breeds, was subjected to an illusion by another Mahjarrat, apparantly to test their abilities for the upcoming ritual. There, she met a Mahjarrat named Evgeni, who convinced her to join the Academy of Heroes. As soon as the illusion ended, she traveled to Al-Kharid, to the Academy, where she was accepted in as a fire magic teacher. She met numerous people there, including the three Grandmasters, Elrond, Aryl, and Kat, plus a man called Vigil whom she became friends with. She spent a fair amount of time there, meeting new people and managing to dodge doing any actual teaching for the most part. It was here she became the girlfriend of a student named Emily, and with the help of Vigil and another student named Ichigo she created a Rune Guardian replica of herself, albeit in a smaller form, called Fayelee. :: "Have you ever tried arts and crafts?" :: "Yes. It caught fire." :: "Have you tried arts and crafts without fire? :: "Yes. It caught fire anyway." :: "What were you making?" :: "Decorative egg cups." :: "And how in the world did you set them on fire?" :: "I... actually, I don't know. They were clay." :: "I assume you misinterpreted the meaning of 'firing clay'." ::: -- A conversation between Ellie and Vigil. War A few days after the creation of Fayelee, Ellie was told that the Academy was preparing for war, although for which side was unknown. She began training with a crossbow, before being told by Katrina that they were potentially taking arms against Kandarin, and she began to think about fighting the place where she was born. Soon after, she left with Faye to look after her in a safer environment. Trivia *It is more likely than not that any fires that start within 100 metres of her were caused by her. *She once spent several months practicing the "shadow step" in another dimesion, before finding out it wouldn't work in the normal realm. *Her theme song is either "Die die die", or "Will you return?", both by The Avett Brothers. *She is very unskilled with most ranged weapons, and is just as likely to harm a friend than a foe with then. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Crossbreeds